


love and popularity / Amor y  popularidad

by miriamlobi



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriamlobi/pseuds/miriamlobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin era la chica más popular del instituto de secundaria, en cambio, Alex no era más que la nerd, sus altas notas han provocado su baja popularidad.<br/>El mundo de Alex y el de Tobin estaban destinados a no cruzarse, pero entonces ocurrió el milagro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic, se que poca gente lo lea ya que es una fanfic en español, pero espero que les guste.  
> El comienzo será lento pero adquirirá ritmo con el paso de los capitulos.   
> Gracias por leer, los comentarios para cambiar cosas son bienvenidos.

Es la hora del almuerzo, Alex y Lauren, la mejor amiga de Alex, se dirigen a la cafetería para comer algo. Al entrar en la cafetería echan un vistazo a su alrededor, todo es igual que siempre. Unos pequeños grupos de personas sentados en las mesas del fondo, el grupo de "geeks" sentados en una mesa cerca de la entrada y el grupo más grande y ruidoso de todos, aquel grupo que lideraba la popular Tobin Heath.  
Lauren y Alex se sentaron en una mesa libre y empezaron a comer la comida que tenian en sus bandejas.   
Unos minutos despues, Alex estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y Lauren comenzó a decir algo "Asi que... ¿ tienes ya pensado cual va a ser tu trabajo de ciencias?" Alex seguia en sus pensamientos "¡Alex!" Lauren repitió con un aumento en el tono de su voz.  
"Oh, si. Lo siento. ¿Qué decias?" Alex contestó con la mirada aún perdida en ninguna parte.  
"¿Tienes ya pensado que vas a hacer para la clase de ciencias?" Repetió Lauren mientras tomaba un bocado de su sandwich.  
"No, realmente no se me ha ocurrido nada, ¿y a ti?"  
"No, tampoco, pero tenemos que pensar en algo, solo quedan unos meses para final de curso, se nos agota el tiempo" La voz de Lauren tenia un tono de preocupación, las calificaciones siempre habian sido lo más importante. "Lo sé" Contesto Alex volviendo a sus pensamientos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hola Alex" una rubia enfrente a Alex junto a otra niña morena y alta. "¿Qué quieres Ashlyn?" Alex ya sabía lo que querían, pero las dejó hablar.  
"Hemos pensado, que a lo mejor te gustaría dejarnos los apuntes de clase" dijo con voz severa la chica morena, llamada Hope, Hope Solo.  
"No, son mis apuntes" El tono de voz de Alex aumentó.   
"Creo que podriamos hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad, Ashlyn?" La morena soltó una amplia carcajada.  
"Por supuesto" Contestó la rubia mientras ella y Hope se colocaban dejando Alex atrapada entre ellas y las taquillas.  
No había nadie que pudiese ayudar a Alex, Lauren estaba en clase y nadie del instituto se enfrentaría a Hope y Ashlyn, asi que, Alex se preparó para lo inevitable.

"¡Eh, parad!" Una voz suave y llena de autoridad sonó a traves del dolor de Alex "Dejadla en paz". De repente Hope y Ashlyn frenaron sus acciones y Alex sintió la calma cuando se alejaron de ella.  
"Pero se negaba a darnos los apuntes y..." dijo Hope  
"y tuvimos que conseguirlos, además en una nerd" continuó Ashlyn.  
"Me da igual, no la molesteis de nuevo, ¿entendido?"  
"Si, por supuesto, Tobin, no volverá a ocurrir" Contestaron al unísono y se alejaron.

Tobin se acercó a Alex "Siento que mis amigos sean tan brutos, ¿estás bien?"   
"Si" Alex estaba dolorida pero no confiaba en Tobin, ella era uno de ellos.  
Tobin se dió cuenta que Alex estaba sangrando "Estas sangrando, ven, dejame que te ayude"  
"No, gracias" Respondió Alex sin hacer contacto visual con Tobin.  
"Oh, vamos, solo quiero ayudar, confia en mí" Tobin replico agachandose a obtener una vista mejor de la cara de Alex, que yacía en el suelo con las manos en su nariz sangrienta.  
Tobin no obtuvo respuesta de Alex, ni fisica ni verbal. "Vamos, confía en mí" la voz de Tobin era suave y estrechó la mano hacia Alex.  
Sorprendentemente Alex levantó la cabeza hacia Tobin y vió la mirada más bella y la sonrisa más grande que jamás habia visto. Le cogió la mano, y Tobin la ayudó a levantarse.  
"Vamos, acompañame, te curaré eso" dijo Tobin mientras señalaba a la cara de Alex.  
"Gracias, muchas gracias" fué lo unico que Alex pudo decir, y envio a Tobin una gran sonrisa a pesar del dolor.  
"No hay problema, por cierto soy Tobin, Tobin Heath"  
"Yo soy Alex Morgan" Tobin se perdió en la mirada de los ojos azules de Alex y se preguntó porque no había hablado con ella antes.

Una vez en el baño, Heath dejó a Alex sola y al rato, volvió con una bolsa de hielo que había conseguido en la cafetería. "Ponte esto en la nariz, te hará bien"  
El silencio llenó la sala, era un silencio cómodo del que tanto Alex como Tobin estaban disfrutando.  
Unos minutos después Tobin rompió el silencio preguntandole a Alex si la apetecía ir a su casa después de la escuela. Alex no sabía que pensar, todo era demasiado raro, nunca habria imaginado que esta chica fuese tan amable y menos aún que Tobin hubiese hablado con ella.  
"Si, claro, me encantaría" el tono de voz de Alex estaba lleno de alegria e incredulidad ante la petición.  
"Genial, te espero a la salida en el parking del instituto" contesto Tobin con alegria mientras se dirigia a la puerta del baño.  
"Espera" Alex interrumpió el camino hacia la puerta de Tobin "Gracias por todo" dirigió una amplia sonrisa hacia la niña que estaba en la puerta.   
"No hay problema, Lex" le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación.  
'Lex' Alex no pudo evitar sonrojarse sobre el apodo que Tobin le habia dicho, le encantaba su nuevo apodo y esta chica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin era la chica más popular del instituto de secundaria, en cambio, Alex no era más que la nerd, sus altas notas han provocado su baja popularidad. El mundo de Alex y el de Tobin estaban destinados a no cruzarse, pero entonces ocurrió el milagro.

La cabeza de Alex vagaba en pensamientos sobre Tobin y sobre la propuesta que la había hecho. Alex no iba a negar que nunca se había fijado en Tobin, su popularidad y su belleza la hacían única en el instituto. "Que pasa si no la caigo bien o si no se de que hablar con ella" Los pensamientos de Alex la estaban haciendo distraerse durante la clase por primera vez en su vida. "Dios, Tobin es tan guapa" Alex dejó escapar un suspiro junto a este ultimo pensamiento "¡No!, ¿que me ocurre? ¿Me gusta Tobin Heath? ¿La tan querida por muchos y odiada por otros Tobin Heath?" Alex seguía perdida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que el timbre había sonado, ya no quedaban más clases y los nervios de Alex por reunirse con Tobin en unos minutos aumentaron.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alex se encontró con Lauren a la salida.

\- "Hey Alex, ¿vienes conmigo y con Kelley a comer?"

\- "Hoy no puedo, lo siento, he quedado con alguien"

\- "¿Tu? ¿Has quedado? ¿Con quién?" Lauren abordó de preguntas a la Alex nerviosa e impaciente.

\- "Sí, con..." Los nervios de Alex la hicieron tardar en responder "Con Tobin"

\- "¿Qué Tobin? ¿Tobin Heath? ¿La popular Tobin?" Lauren no podía asimilar la información que su amiga le acababa de dar.

\- "Bueno me voy, que llego tarde"  
El estomago de Alex se sentía como una jaula llena de mariposas.

\- "Va...Vale pero quiero que mañana me digas todo lo que ha ocurrido o no te volveré a hablar" Lauren acabó la frase con una risa que contagió a Alex y hizo que sus nervios se calmaran un poco.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Alex llegó al parking notó a una alegre Tobin Heath apoyada en una pared esperandola.

\- "¿Hola Lex, Alex, perdón? Tobin se enrojeció de vergüenza.

\- "Hola Tobin, no te preocupes, me puedes llamar Lex, me gusta"  
No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, Alex calmate,no te pongas nerviosa. Alex trato de calmar sus pensamientos pero no sirvió de nada, cuando estaba junto a Tobin, sus pensamientos y su cuerpo iban por separado.

\- "¿Como está tu nariz?" El tono de preocupación de Tobin era notable.

\- "Mejor, gracias a tí"  
¿¡Otra vez!? Alex controlate.

\- "Genial, me alegro y no tienes nada que agradecerme cualquier cosa por ti"  
¡Dios mio! ¿acaba de decirme eso? No, calmate Alex a lo mejor no significa nada.

\- "Bueno, ¿nos vamos?" La pregunta sacó a Alex de sus pensamientos

\- "Oh, eh, si claro, vamos"

Caminaron por más de 10 minutos hasta que llegaron a la elegante y pequeña casa de Tobin, las paredes exteriores estaban adornadas con enredaderas que caían desde el tejado y en el camino a la entrada había gran variedad de flores preciosas.

\- "Tienes una casa preciosa" 

\- "Gracias" añadio Tobin junto a una sonrisa que hizo sonreir también a Alex.

Al entrar en la casa de Tobin, a Alex se le avalanzó un perro y la comenzó a lamer mientras movía la cola rapidamente.

\- "Lo siento, no esperaba que le conocieras así" ambas soltaron una carcajada "Ese es Boss, el dueño y vigilante de la casa"

\- "Hola, soy Cindy Heath, la madre de Toby"

\- "¡Mamá! te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!" Tobin se enrojeció de nuevo ante el ridiculo apodo que su madre la puso de pequeña.  
Alex no paraba de reir ante las interacciones de la madre e hija.

\- "Encantada sra. Heath, soy Alex Morgan"

\- "Llameme Cindy" sonrió la madre en dirección a las dos jovenes frente a ella "Nunca te vi junto a Tobin ¿eres nueva en el instituto?"

\- "No, llevo varios años en el instituto" Alex no sabia que decir y Tobin parecia estar ajena a la conversación.

_ "Ah, bien, bueno voy a seguir haciendo mis tareas, un placer Alex"

\- "Un placer sra. Heath"

Alex y Tobin fueron al salon donde había una televisión de gran tamaño, unos altavoces y un gran sofá en forma de L en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

\- "¿Qué te parece si vemos una pelicula?" Tobin tenía varias peliculas en mente.

\- "Si, suena genial"

Ambas niñas se sentaron en el sofá y Tobin fue a poner la pelicula en el DVD. Se sentaron al lado una de otra en el sofá, sus brazos casi se rozaban, durante la pelicula hablaron, se rieron y se divertían una en la compañía de la otra. Tobin no sabía como no había hablado con Alex antes.  
Cuando acabó la pelicula Alex se dió cuenta de la hora que era.

\- "¡QUÉ TARDE ES! me tengo que ir a mi casa, que me queda un largo camino, un placer haber pasado la tarde contigo Tobin" Alex no quería irse y Tobin tampoco quería que se fuera.

\- "Podrías quedarte a cenar y luego te acompañaría a casa" La propuesta de Tobin salió antes de que ella pudiese analizar lo que estaba diciendo.

\- "Suena perfecto, creo que podría aceptar tu propuesta" Alex sonrió e hizo sonreir a Tobin  
Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esa radiante sonrisa. La mente de Alex no dejaba de pensar en Tobin. Creo que me he enamorado de usted, Tobin Heath.

Alex sacó su movil y le envió un texto a su madre.

LEX: Mama voy a llegar más tarde a casa, voy a cenar en casa de Tobin.  
MAMA: Vale cariño, pasalo bien.

\- "Vamos a pasear mientras mi madre hace la comida" Dijo Tobin mientras de levantaba del sofá.

\- "Sí, definitivamente necesito andar un poco después de haber pasado la tarde entera en el sofá" Tobin soltó una risa tonta y se dirigieron a la puerta.

\- "Vamos a pasear, luego volvemos mama"

\- "Vale cariño, que no se te olvide el abrigo"

Caminaron durante más de 40 minutos mientras hablaban y se conocían mejor. Tobin miró su reloj y se dió cuenta del tiempo que habían estado charlando y caminando y de lo lejos que estaban de su casa.

\- "Creo que deberiamos volver se ha hecho tarde" Tobin no quería que este momento se acabase pero tenían que volver a casa o su mama se enfadaría.

\- "Va..." Alex fué interrumpida por una gota de lluvia que cayó en su cabeza seguida de muchas más.

\- "Si definitivamente deberíamos volver" ambas soltaron una carcajada por su situación, a más de 40 minutos de distancia de su casa, con lluvia y sin un paraguas donde refugiarse.  
Tobin quedó fijamente mirando los ojos de Alex mientras Alex miraba la lluvia que estaba cayendo sobre ellas, Alex no pudo contener la mirada que Tobin le estaba dando y decidió jugar un poco con la situción, le quitó el gorro de la cabeza a Tobin y corrió a través de la lluvia, sabía que Tobin la iba a alcanzar porque era más veloz pero Alex disfrutaba de los segundos en que Tobin la perseguía con unas suplicas cómicas para que le devolviese el gorro.

\- "¡LEX! ¡dame mi gorro! ¡damelo o lo lamentarás!"

\- "Lamentar ¿el qué? con lo lenta que eres jamás me alcanzaras" Alex no podia evitar burlarse de la castaña que la perseguía corriendo.  
Finalmente Tobin esprintó y alcanzó a Alex haciendo que ambas caigan al suelo mojado.

\- "¡Te pillé! Ahora dame el gorro" A Tobin ya no la importaba el gorro solo quería seguir en la postura en la que estaban con Alex en sus brazos tiradas en el suelo riendo sin parar.

\- "¡Jamás Toby!" Alex usó a proposito el apodo que Tobin tanto odiaba.

\- "Ahora si que vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho" Tobin no podía parar de reir al igual que Alex. Su venganza consistía en empezar a hacer cosquillas a Alex hasta que Alex no pudo más.

\- "Vale me rindo, tu ganas, es todo tuyo" dijo mientras le entregaba el gorro a Tobin.  
Tobin no pudo desaprovechar la posición en la que estaba, justo encima de Alex, inmovilizandola con su cuerpo sobre la cadera de la más joven, Tobin agachó la cabeza hasta estar a pulgadas de la cara de Alex, se acercó un poco más y la susurro al oido.

\- "Gané" Tobin se alejó de Alex y se puso de pie ayudando a Alex a levantarse. Ambas estaban mojadas completamente por la lluvia. "Creo que deberiamos ir a casa"

\- "¡Espera!" Alex se lanzó sobre Tobin y la besó tímidamente, Tobin la devolvio el beso con más pasión y seguridad que el anterior.  
¿Que ha sido eso? ¿estoy soñando o realmente ha ocurrido esto? Los pensamientos de Alex se habían disparado.  
¿Que acaba de ocurrir? ¿Me ha besado? ¿Yo la he besado? La mente de Tobin no podía analizar lo ocurrido.

Caminaron el resto del camino en un cómodo silencio mientras que intentaban reconocer lo que acababa de suceder

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- "Mama, ¿que te parece si Alex se queda este fin de semana? ya que os vais papa, Perry y tu, así no estoy sola. Lex, si tu quieres claro" Tobin no quería separarse de Alex, no quería que este dia acabase.

\- "Si, me parece genial idea cariño, siempre que Alex quiera"

\- "Le preguntaré a mi madre, por mi es maravilloso"

LEX: ¿Puedo dormir este fin de semana en casa de Tobin?  
MAMA: Vale cariño, pero llámame todos los días.  
LEX: vale mama, gracias, te quiero.  
MAMA: Yo también te quiero cariño, diviértete.

\- "Mi madre está de acuerdo en que me quede el fin de semana" La emoción de ambas niñas eran innegables.

 

Terminaron de cenar y se sentaron toda la familia y Alex en el salón viendo la televisión. Un rato más tarde Perry, Tobin y Alex se fueron a dormir. Cuando Alex entró en la habitación de Tobin se quedó fascinada por la cantidad de posters de futbol y surf que tenía, en una estantería habia muchas revistas de surf y libros, una biblia en la mesilla al lado de la cama y varios balones de futbol esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación. La habitación de Tobin no era nada de lo que Alex podría haber imaginado.

\- "Guau" lo unico que Alex pudo decir ante la belleza de tal dormitorio.

\- "¿Te gusta?" Tobin se avergonzó enseguida al darse cuenta que esas eran las unicas palabras que pudo decir.

\- "¡Me encanta!" Alex no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor.

\- "Toma, ponte esto" Alex fué sacada de sus pensamientos como Tobin le había lanzado algo de ropa limpia y seca para dormir.

Se metieron ambas en la cama e inmediatamente se abrazaron, Tobin colocó un suave beso de buenas noches en los labios de Alex. 

\- "Buenas noches LEX"

\- "Buenas noches Tobs" 

Ninguna de las dos quería que ese dia terminase. En poco tiempo las dos chicas se quedaron dormidas una en los brazos de la otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diganme si el ritmo del fic es muy rápido y si tienen propuestas para añadir no duden en decirmelo.  
> Espero que les esté gustando e intentaré actualizar con mas frecuencia.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin era la chica más popular del instituto de secundaria, en cambio, Alex no era más que la nerd, sus altas notas han provocado su baja popularidad.  
> El mundo de Alex y el de Tobin estaban destinados a no cruzarse, pero entonces ocurrió el milagro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento mucho el tiempo que pasó desde el ultimo capitulo, estaba muy ocupada entre la escuela y futbol, ademas no sabia si iba a seguir con la historia, espero que les guste y voy a intentar subir uno o dos capitulos por semana.  
> Disfruten de este capitulo.

El fin de semana pasó rapidamente, no se separaron en ningún momento una de la otra y cada minuto que pasaba, Alex se enamoraba más.  
El lunes Alex se despertó pensando en Tobin, era el primer dia de instituto despues de su fin de semana juntos, Alex estaba nerviosa pensando si algo habrá cambiado en el instituto desde el viernes, ¿Tobin estará tambien enamorada de ella?. La mente de Alex divagaba con tantas preguntas.

Cogió sus cosas y salió de casa, fuera de su casa la estaba esperando Lauren, como cada mañana, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, por una vez en años le podría decir a Lauren que ha pasado un fin de semana increible y no decirle que ha pasado el fin de semana estudiando y yendo de compras con sus padres, por fin Alex tenía algo interesante que contarle a su mejor amiga.

"Hey, ¿que pasa Alex?" Lauren vió a Alex con una cara de felicidad que no solía tener Alex nunca y menos un lunes por la mañana.

"¡Oh dios! Lauren este ha sido ¡el mejor fin de semana se mi vida!" no pudo evitar gritar de emoción en la ultima frase.

-"Alex, vas a contarme todo lo que ha ocurrido, no te creas que te voy a dejar vivir sin que me digas que ha sido de tu fin de semana" Lauren no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la constante sonrisa formada en los labios de su mejor amiga.

-"Vale, vale, te lo contaré" Alex hizo una pausa para coger aire "¡He pasado el fin de semana en casa de Tobin Powell Heath! ¡A solas! ¡Nos besamos! Fue maravilloso" No podía contener la emoción.

"Espera, ¿q... que?" Lauren no podía creerse lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo "¡en casa de Tobin Heath! ¿¡OS BESASTEIS!? ¿¡Besaste a la chica más popular de la escuela!?"

-"Si, nos besamos mientras paseabamos bajo la lluv-" Alex fue interrumpida por su madre que salió por la puerta principal.

"¿Que es todo este alboroto? Venga iros ya a la escuela vais a llegar tarde" 

Lauren y Alex caminaron juntas hacia la escuela.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Alex fue a su primera clase de la mañana y se despidió de Lauren. La clase se pasó rapido otra vez no presto atención a la lección de la sra.Harris, la mente de Alex solo era capaz de pensar en una cosa "Tobin". 

Alex salió de la clase sin mirar por donde iba y se chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-"Oh lo sient- ¡Hey Lex!" la voz de la persona con la que se habia chocado le era familiar, y ese apodo le bastó para saber que era Tobin.

-"Hola Tobin ¿Que tal estas?" Alex no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Muy bien, ahora que estoy contigo es mejor aún" esto causó a Alex una sonrisa muy amplia, Tobin tampoco pudo evitar sonreir. Cada vez que veia a Tobin sonreir las mariposas en el estomago crecían.

Alex solo dió una risa tonta en respuesta, Tobin no pudo evitar enamorarse más de ella con esa risita.

-"¿Que clase tienes ahora, Lex?" 

-"Mmm, Historia, ¿y tu?"

-"Tengo la hora libre, así que te puedo acompañar hasta la clase" Tobin sin esperar una respuesta de Alex la cogió de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos juntos.  
Alex se sonrojó tras el acto de Tobin y le dió un apreton suave en la mano.

 

El resto del día pasó rapido y Alex salió a reunirse como de costumbre con Lauren, pero en su lugar quien la estaba esperando era Tobin. 

-"Lex, pensé que a lo mejor te apetecía dar una vuelta" Tobin estaba nerviosa y le temblaban las manos.

-"¡Me encantaría Tobin!" Formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"G-Genial, vamonos" Caminaron hasta el coche de Tobin.

 

Tobin condució por unos 50 minutos hasta que llegó a un lugar apartado cerca de la costa.

-"Es aqui, ya hemos llegado" Tobin seguía nerviosa 

-"Oh, esto parece el lugar perfecto donde un asesino lleva a sus victimas para matarlas sin que nadie se entere" Tobin no pudo parar de reir por el estupido comentario de Alex.

-"No tienes de que preocuparte, o tal vez si, si soy una asesina jamás lo sabrás" Tobin solto una risa maligna.

-"Si, lo que tu digas Tobs"

Esta vez fue Alex quien entrelazó sus dedos juntos y se dejó guiar por Tobin hasta un campo llano cerca del acantilado donde rompían las olas.  
Tobin extendió una manta en el suelo y sacó una cesta con comida.

-"Tobin esto es maravillos-" Alex fué interrumpida por los labios de Tobin.  
Alex la besó de nuevo y Tobin paso sus manos por el pelo de Alex, Alex empujó a Tobin ligeramente hasta que estaba sobre Tobin a horcajadas. Su tensión sexual fue aumentando hasta que Tobin paró por el ruido de su estomago.

-"Ops, jaja, me muero de hambre" Tobin dijo mientras   
ponia una mano sobre su estomago.

-"Si, yo tambien"


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que les guste el capitulo :)

"La cita con Tobin fué perfecta, no la imaginaba como una persona tan sensible, cariñosa es increible, es hermosa, es realmente hermosa, ¿te has fijado alguna vez en sus ojos? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a pasar mi vida con ella, ¡oh! pero ¿que estoy diciendo? realmente, solo la conozco desde hace una semana, ¿es demasiado pront-"

"¡Alex!" Lauren pasó la mano por delante de los ojos de Alex "Alex, deja de hablar de Tobin, te estaba contando algo importante"

"¿Eh?" Alex se rascó el cuello "Perdon Lauren, ¿que me estabas diciendo?"

"Hasta antes de que empezases a divagar sobre Tobin te estaba contando que Jrue me ha invitado al baile, ¡Jrue!" Las ultimas palabras las dijo con más enfasis.

"Me alegro mucho Lauren, ¿que te vas a poner para el baile? ¿tendremos que ir de compras?" Alex estaba entusiasmada por el baile y sobre todo por su mejor amiga. "Oye, ¿crees que Tobin me pedirá que vaya al baile con ella? ¿y si no me lo pide? ¿tendré que hacerlo yo mis-" Fue interrumpida por un cojin volando en direccion a Alex y no pudo esquivar.

"Ayy, Lauren" Alex se estaba pasando la mano por detrás de la cabeza dramaticamente y Lauren soltó un suspiro.

"No te aguanto cuando te pones a hablar de Tobin y no exageres, era solo un cojin, eres la reina del drama" Lauren soltó una carcajada que hizo reir a Alex tambien.

_____________________________________________

 

Alex cerró la puerta de su taquilla con unos libros en la otra mano, se dió la vuelta y se encontró con un rostro que no esperaba encontrarse en ese momento.

"Oh, hey Tobs, me has asustado" se llevó la mano al corazón

"Lo siento Lex, no era mi intención hacerlo" Se inclinó y le dió un ligero beso en los labios "¿que haces ahora?"

"Tengo clase de economía, ¿divertido verdad?"

"he pensado que podríamos dar una vuelta, conozco un sitio que te va a encantar"

"oh nena, no puedo faltar a clase, no lo he hecho nunca, y ¿si me pillan?" Alex quería ir pero no sería un acto responsable por su parte "si me pillan mis padres, me castigarán y no volveré a ver el sol en ¡años!"

"no te pasará nada, te lo prometo" Tobin cogió la mano a Alex y la besó "te lo prometo, confía en mí"

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellas hasta que Tobin lo rompió

"oh venga nena, es el ultimo año de instituto, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que hiciste algo emocionante?"

*Suspiro* "Vale, vamos, ya es hora de hacer algo divertido en mi vida"

"Genial, te va a encantar lo que he pensado" 

___________________________________________

 

Tobin condució por unos 15 minutos y Alex fue el trayecto con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal y una mano sobre el muslo de Tobin. 

"Llegamos" Estaban frente a una pequeña tienda de surf "es de un amigo, seguro que tiene algo para nosotras"

"Tobs, yo nunca he hecho surf, no se hacerlo" 

"Yo te enseñaré" 

"Hace mucho frió el agua estará como a 8 grados"

"Oh vamos Lex, no seas quejica" Tobin puso ojos de cachorro.

"Vaaale, mas te vale que seas buen profesor"

Tobin sonrió ampliamente "soy el mejor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto habrá algo mas de drama. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.  
> Ideas son bienvenidas. Intentaré añadir sus ideas en la historia


End file.
